No Longer Invisible
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: The coldest human alive, Jack Frost. The Invisible Girl, Rapunzel Corona. Born to live in a part of the world where no one is normal, where people were born with abilities. You either get a blessing or a curse. Rapunzel thinks having the ability to turn invisible is a blessing; turning herself invisible before other do, but Jack won't let her. JACKUNZEL.
1. Chapter 1

**"The positive thinker sees the ****_invisible, _****feels the ****_intangible _****and achieves the ****_impossible._****"**

* * *

Many of them.. so many of them like that. One eighth of human population to be exact. Born with such power, such strength that would cause destruction if it were not controlled. Schools, places specially designed for them; _too many. _Separated from the normal ones with no power.

There were different people with different abilities; you have the ones who could make you have nightmares- they _know_ your biggest fears- once the black sand has made contact with your dream. Yet there were others who made you have beautiful dreams, magical golden sand that formed out of nowhere at the base of their palm. Then there is the ones who could show you that a personal object had visuals of memories, to remind them how they came to be; to remind them what was important. Yes, this is an ability. This ability, too, can get out of hand, the human mind can be exposed to such a dark past they nearly forgotten, making the viewer have the same intention they had at first involving their power; a thing that could lead to danger, destruction. There are others who filled you with wonder like no one else could, too much of it would cause you to be the one who rules the planet in the end of the story. The ones who gave you hope, the ones who controlled wind, others that controlled snow, climate, almost anything. Then there was the guy who could not French kiss his girlfriend due to the exposed toxic at the tip and base of his tongue. _So many of them.._

Rarely was there ever a person with more than one power; forget about more than two, _highly_ impossible. The queen of the island, boy, you would not want to use your powers for stupid reasons; such as attempting to take over the island. She has _the power _to take yours away until she felt like it, but of course she was _only _being fair. But sometimes, the emotion that you carried while in action would make it harder for her to take it, the emotions you feel has been proven of being stronger than your ability. _Queen Eleanor. _The only women ever to have the ability of being immortal, only because she knew very well how to rule.

And there goes Jackson Overland Frost, the coldest man alive only because he was the reason we had snow. _He controlled the climate. _A very well known young boy. If you tried, you could not miss him, you would know who he was because he was the _only _guy who had snow white hair like that and a pair of piercing blue eyes that would drag you into a spell that involved cold yet warm feelings.

Passing by 'the blues'- that is what they were called, the blues weren't so lucky. Their skin a light blue, yet they were not cold. Having a negative ability must have caused them to have a bad life- Jack Frost felt a twisting sensation that involved pity at the center of his chest. The Blues, could not be exposed to water; the touch or even the sight of water would cause them to flame. Burning their surroundings, highly dangerous. The only ability that was _**rarely **_ever in control. It was was a difficult topic to research. Rainy days were not their favorite; Queen Eleanor had a room specially made for them, they would stay their for months if the season brought rain constantly. Their life was tough.

Having powers was not always a good thing. _Its more like a curse than a power, _Jack thought numbly.

He greeted them, receiving polite ones in return. Luckily, the season was fall.

"Jack!" someone called from behind, rushing towards him.

Jack's face immediately broke into a smile, he lifted the little girl up groaning exaggeratedly, "Hey there, Emma."

Emma, Jack's little sister, one of the people who had the ability to give people beautiful dreams. Sandy, the boy with the golden hair, would always help Emma with her power, they were inseparable.

Jack carried her home, telling her how he froze the entire cafeteria that day almost getting caught- he controlled the cold climate and snow, that didn't mean others couldn't make a few frozen solid things, except his creations weren't solid but in the end the "frozen solid" kids joined in not making it seem like he was the only one. After all, he only wanted to have fun.

"How do they not notice you?" Emma laughed.

"Right?"

Walking home he did not notice a pair of emerald green eyes fixed on him. He did not notice the girl with waist long golden locks staring at him sitting in the garden they had just passed. She was invisible- literally. She could be visible whenever she wanted to, she rarely ever was, not very many people knew her for it.

_Pfft- that coincided 'snowman', _she thought. Snowman had always been a nickname she had given Jack Frost. _Thinking he could get away with just about anything._

Rapunzel Corona, the girl who had the power to be invisible. She thought it was a blessing; she made herself invisible before others did.

The thing was, that was not her _only _power.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter had older version of Hiccup! Enjoy! :)**

**"The measure of a man is not how much he suffers in the test, but how he comes out in the end." -Neal Shusterman.**

* * *

A knee length, black or gray dress with sleeves that reached down to their elbows, no collar, for the lady. And a white or green button up shirt with brown trousers, for the gentleman. The uniform for school; at the breast pocket neatly printed: _Scoffland High._

Today, was a highly unusual day for Jack Frost. It was fall, the season where all the leaves danced with the wind and his plants were starting to die in the front patio due to the lack of Sun. But once he came out the front door, he noticed the flowers looked fresh and well.. alive. His forehead wrinkled in confusion, and with a wave of his hand they were now heavily frosted with snow.

The minute class had started and everyone was seated, with the teacher writing something on the board, he noticed the door open slowly by an invisible force. He looked back to see if others had noticed it too, they didn't. The rush of wind had passed the side of his head, carrying the faintest scent of _ spring._

Hesitantly, he glanced at the back of the room, delicately taking a seat was a blonde with the most beautiful emerald green eyes, dress in a black knee length uniform dress. Hair braided to the side. Jack frantically turned looking forward, feeling his heart jump repeatedly through his chest.

_ Who is she?_

The teacher's loud voice had snapped him back to his senses, "According to the queen, we are to start the new quarter today. I assume you all well know what happens in the beginning of a new quarter?

Everyone knew the answer: quiz and a sample. No matter how bad the idea "quiz"seemed to the ordinary humans, these quizzes were different. These were based on your abilities, questions that went from easy to personal. To see where you stood with your power and how much help was required. And afterward, they'd take a small sample of your _ gift._  


Merida, a red head with curls lapping over her face shot a worried glance towards her friend as the papers were being passed out. Aw, poor Hiccup, he had been dreading for this day. His life was complicated, it was probably even worse than the life of the blues. Scales from a dark reptile danced across his nose ending to the side of it. The tip of his fingers covered in scales running down in a thin line at the base of his palm. Fifteen percent of his body in scales from a dragon.

Usually, your ability comes I'm six years after the day of your birth. Celebrating the event, Hiccup's parents had given him a pet, to which he had called: Toothless. Oh, how he loved him. However, his ability had come late; a week later, he began to grow scales. Well that's a start. _  
_

One evening, in the middle of a play date with Toothless, Hiccup had reached out to stroke him. But then the poor cat had fallen, dead.

"Mom!" He had cried, desperate.

And as went for an embrace, her heart had rotten and she too had fallen dead.

His touch was poisonous and deadly, it provided a silent death.

He had grown to live a life that no one wanted. "Hiccup.." Merida, whispered hesitantly.

He had grown since then, of course he has, he's eighteen! Merida thought to herself. His emerald green eyes said everything. He wasn't scared, he was terrified. A mind reader- Merida- knew almost everything. His eyes locked hers, she read, "Merida- I ca- I can't do this." She reached out to comfort him, to lay a hand on his shoulder, but before contact wad made he recoiled. A bewildered look was shot at her direction. What was she thinking?! He thought. All she could think of how much that hurt, and he knew that but it wasn't like he had wished to be cursed. "I'm sorry." His eyes whispered, sadly.

Turning to his head back to his desk, he picked up his pencil, unable to control his shaking hand. He took a deep breath and began writing.

First question: ** What is your ability?**

Easy but painful for Hiccup.

**What negatively do you hold?**

Every part of me, he thought to himself.

** How many people have you killed because of it?**

At that moment, Hiccup had tensed and his fingers became stiff unable to control his breathing.

* * *

The ends of her dress danced against her knees as she made her way towards the door. Jack wouldn't be surprised if she could walk on water; she was like a delicate flower. _ Who was she? _ it was what had asked himself multiple times.

On this island, almost everyone was well known. But how come she wasn't so familiar to Jack? She didn't look new either, she knew were she was going. He would've remembered her, or at least her appearance. But she was new to him, everything about her was different.

On the way home, he noticed she took the same route as he did. Okay, now the mystery was killing him. He began to realize that everyone knew everything about him but he knew very little of others, and nothing from her.

As she passed a house, she noticed flowers in the front patio wet and drooping. Frowning, she bent down and suddenly, her fingertips began to glow with a bright golden light. She lightly pressed the tip of her fingers to the grass, sending a light crawling toward the flowers. The light hesitantly hugged its stem, the light duplicated itself to reach the others, healing the flowers that Jack had frozen, bringing it back to life. From afar Jackson watched as she stood up and vanished. He repeatedly turned to see if he wasn't crazy, that it wasn't just him who had witnessed it.

A mysterious girl, who caused warm light to form at the tip of her fingers, and who could disappear.. possibly turn invisible?

Two abilities.

One girl.

"Rapunzel." The wind whispered.

* * *

**Special thanks to Guest, sorallellow, Floralrma Tylee, and CuriousHideyoshiTitan for reviewing. Thank you so much and don't forget to review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a delighted glee lured Jack to come down the stairs toward the living room, it was the sign that Sandy had come to spend the evening with Emma. The sound of laughter was what he treasured most, he clung to like it was the thing that proved him alive. The evidence itself was how it always caused warmth to spread through his chest causing the corner of his lips to form a sincere smile. "I believe that 'dreamers' must learn to keep their mouth shut, Ems. Might as well learn from Sandy."

"Very funny, Jack."

He only heard Sandy speak once, his voice was gentle and soft spoken as if he spoke any louder an avalanche might tumble down and drown out the sight of the city. If that were to happen, it'd be practically Jack's fault for exaggerating the amount of snow.

_Gentle._

The word only reminded him of _her. _It was the way she gently pressed her fingers toward the soil; the way she disappeared so smoothly as if she thought no one was watching. And as the wind whispered a name- _Rapunzel- _it gave him a scent that he thought he'd never yearn for: Spring.

A giggle had brought him back from his trance, and he appeared almost confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Sandy only gave him a knowing smile while Emma tried covering her smirk with her hand. "Oh, nothing.."

The golden haired _dreamer _used both his hand to pat his cheeks as if signaling him, hesitantly Jack touched his face and immediately recoiled. _His face was warm._

"Pink!" his sister squealed. "You're blushing! Who knew that was possible.."

Out of his will, he became flustered; how could he not? This whole thing was confusing him to point where he had believed it. No, he _was_ blushing. He covered his face his face in astonishment, he was seriously not liking this day.

"Now, now, young souls. What this giggling about?" A voice who belonged to a woman with a smile that almost changed the atmosphere of the room. One of the people who could ever do that, bring you reassurance even though it was a lie. A rare ability that's put in the hands trusted most by the creator of this world. A dangerous ability, yes. The lady who's parents were never spoken for she did not know of them herself. She was the loving mother of the Overland's.

She turned to Jack and immediately tried to stop her giggle, looking at him as if she knew something herself, "Look at you! What an odd combination; what's up with you?"

Forgetting what she had just witnessed Emma jumped and yelled out, "Mother! Tomorrow is our first year, Sandy and I. It's so close I can almost feel it."

She formed the smallest amount of dream sand at the palm of her hand, and her finger tips glowed. "Planning to sleep already?" their mother asked.

_Her finger tips glowed._

He wondered if Rapunzel was a _Dreamer, _but what _dreamer _could have possibly made a flower re-bloom? No, it had to be something else.

"Ooh, needles! Fun." he responded sarcastically.

It was the samples they needed that caused him to be confused. _Just a little pinch. _Alright, but what for? The schools were meant to educate and show them how to maintain their ability, why on earth do they need samples for; it was ridiculous.

Going back to his regular pale tone, he made his way towards the stairs but was stopped by his mother who gently tugged on his arm. He raised a brow, somewhat confused.

"Someone told me you met a girl today." she smirked.

He felt his face go warm once more, and looked back to see if the youngsters had catched that; they were oblivious to the scene. He turned back, her expression the same. "Uhh.."

"Need I remind you that I am friends with the wind?" she replied, ruffling his snow white hair.

_Wind whisperer. _It runs in the family.

* * *

It was more hurtful of finding out yourself than being told, because after you discover their true feelings you have no choice but to pretend you didn't. No matter how much of an affect it had on you. That was the way Merida has always thought of it for years; what her ability meant. Eyes spoke to her, even if a thought were to be filled with anger, the eyes would calmly whisper. Most of times, she'd avoid them, she wanted to find out their thoughts and feelings herself. Not have the ability to know them whether or not she wanted to. The ability itself was absurd.

Just like how she went to the movies the other time, the lady from the booth handed her ticket with a sigh. And Merida made the mistake of looking her in the eye, for her eyes whispered, _You are going to cry when he dies._

The idea of mind reading seemed fun, then throughout the years it became annoying. But the only perk was how Hiccup needed her to have it the most, the ability was advantageous. He was different from the other kids, he was nothing like them at all, but it made him stand out in his own way. And oh, as a kid he was awfully shy.

_"It's alright, I'm not gonna force you to say anything. It's okay to be different, to be shy. If you need to tell me something you can just look at me in the eyes, I'll read you."_

But what did she know, she was just six; Hiccup was five turning a year older in a week. He had avoided her for a while, but when she was the only one who had the heart to wish him a happy birthday, he grabbed her face with both hands in response. And leaned in to rest his forehead against hers, with a shy pout he dared to look her in the eye.

_Let's be friends, _a tiny boyish voice whispered.

She had grinned, nodding eagerly and it had been the first time she had seen him smile.

But now- the present- he couldn't touch her like that not because he was disgusted, but because he was cursed with a capability. A curse that had killed his mother and his best friend, his cat Toothless, it made Merida scold herself for calling her capability something awful when she knew that Hiccup would do anything to not feel responsible for their death.

"Merida, a princess does not simply daydream in the middle of a lecture, it's not ladylike," Queen Elinor snapped.

It's not like I asked to be one, she thought to herself. Now why was she being lectured again?

"A man defends himself, Merida. You didn't help, all you did was make him look weak and pathetic."

She had enough, she didn't need to be lectured for standing up for someone, why bother trying to make her understand something she'll never get? Walking towards the door, she was grabbed by her shoulders and turned, only to be staring into the eyes of her mother.

_You don't fail to disappoint me, _her eyes whispered, using the voice of Queen Eleanor; which hurt.

She let go and only to have Merida to stand there in utter shock, she assumed that her mother was disappointed, yes, but why did it hurt so much? Those words had always been thoughts but it had turned to reality. The feeling swelled up in her chest, _it hurts._

* * *

"Running away, isn't always the solution, you know?" Hiccup said, breaking the silence. It was the end of May, the month that promised us the warming sun.

Merida scoffed, "You're the one to talk."

She bit her tongue, what was she thinking? But deep down she knew she was right; all he ever did was spend most of his times outside in the abandoned park, he knew it was best to avoid public ones.

He laughed, but it appeared cold, "Merida."

It was a demand, he was demanding her to look at him. She didn't want to read him, she didn't want to hear his voice say such harsh words. But when has he ever said something to her to the point where she had shed tears?

"I can't touch you."

A familiar feeling returned to her chest, heat rose up her cheeks and she left out a sigh of relief. That bitter laugh.. was just the sign of annoyance, he wanted to comfort her. "Idiot, you scared me." Now she sighed in annoyance, she leaned her cheek upon her hand. _One cannot feel two things at once. What a lie._

He was staring, she felt his gaze and it only made her nervous. He hesitated, his arms were covered due to the season, there was no danger in that, right? May was just a breeze, he thought. He could feel it, the scales that lay upon his elbows, but they were shield from exposure, nothing could go wrong.. right?

"Hey.." he said, gently elbowing her to grab her attention.

But he held his breath, he was waiting her to fall. A fall that never came, and he _almost _cried of relief; how was he expected to get through life like this?

She flinched at the contact and turned toward him, her face veiled in confusion. "Hmm?"

He couldn't really focus on her voice, all he began to notice was how the sunset complimented her hair and made her skin glow, how the blue river was no better than her eyes. It was rare for one to have more than one ability, even if he meant that metaphorically, he was under her spell.

Except, he didn't know which, all he knew was that his head was spinning at just the sight of her, that he wouldn't be satisfied by just elbowing her. He need contact that reassured him something, she was doing something to him, unintentionally.

The idea that she has two abilities is obviously false, he's been friends with her so long to know. But if it wasn't a spell, then what was it that suddenly made him feel captivated?

Maybe it was so complicated that even Merida, the mind reader, couldn't read it through his eyes.


End file.
